The Best Birthday Ever
by SCullen13
Summary: Edward's 10th birthday when he was human. This is a piece from my other story called "Stories" but I am posting this in case you don't want to read that one and just want to hear about some Edward's childhood. Enjoy and please review.


**A/N: This is a piece from my other story called "Stories" but I am posting this in case you don't want to read that one and just want to hear about some Edward's childhood. There is also a link at the bottom of my profile with what I picture Edward's childhood house looking like. Thanks for reading and if you like it , review please. Thank you so much! Lots of love to you all , Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Edward POV 10 years old:

"Edward. Edward , darling. Awake , my love." My mother , Elizabeth Masen , tried to wake me up. I sat up and she kneeled beside my bed and brushed her hand over my wild morning hair.

"Goodmorning , my love. What a lovely day it is to celebrate such a handsome young man's 9th birthday! Did you rest well?" My mother voiced to me. I replied a quick 'Yes , Ma'am' and rubbed my eyes to remove the sleep from them.

My mother stood up and went to my window and opened the curtains to prove her statement about the lovely day. The bright rays from the sun filled my bedroom brightly. I squinted my eyes at the sudden brightness.

"Good morning , Mother." I told her as she was walking out the door into the hallway of our victorian home. "It is a good morning. Come down for breakfast once you get dressed , Edward." She replied.

It was an older house , but was well kept up by my mother. It was quite large as well. It had 3 good size bedrooms , 3 bathrooms , a kitchen , an office for my Father , a breakfast nook , a formal dining room and very large front room. We used the front room for our living space. Mother kept her old piano in there, too. She loved to play , she even taught me how to play.

Once I went to the restroom and washed up I went back to my room to get dressed. Since it was my birthday my mother laid out my nice gray slacks , cotton baby blue button-up Sunday shirt , and my brown leather penny loafers to wear today. I quickly got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where Mother awaited me with my breakfast.

As soon as I hit the bottom step the smell erupted in my nose. Pancakes! Had my mother had made my favorite breakfast just for my birthday? I ran strait for the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday , Edward!" My mother sang. She was holding a plate in her hands. It was pancakes with strawberries and cream on top , eggs with cheese , and bacon. I didn't have to see it to know that my face lit up like a lightbulb.

"Mother! You made my favorite! Thank you!" I thanked her. She smiled and nodded. She sat the plate down on the table and I ran to her and gave her a hug. Not because she made my favorite breakfast , not because she did things for me , like lay my clothes out everyday , not because she woke me up every morning with a smile on her face , but because she did it out of love. I knew my mother and father both loved me dearly.

As I loved them.

"Oh you are very welcome , my Edward. Now sit down and enjoy it , love." She didn't have to tell me twice. She even had freshly squeezed orange juice for me to drink , which was normally for special occasions. Like today. I usually had milk , water or tea.

She went back over to the counter to gather her plate and coffee and joined me. "So what are we going to do today , Mother?" I asked her.

"Well of course that is up to you , as it is your birthday. But I do have something in mind." She said and smiled in what I guessed was anticipation. But then again it didn't take much to make my mother smile. She always had a smile on her face.

"What do you have in mind , if may ask?" I asked.

"You will see after you finish you breakfast." I nodded. It would be a while though because I was eating slowly , savoring each crumb.

After my beloved birthday breakfast my mother pulled me into the front room and sat me down on the sofa. She told me to wait while she gathered what she needed. She cascaded back down the stairs and back into the front room. She had a cotton-lined medium basket with her that was foreign to me.

"Edward , this is a sewing basket. It was my great-grandmothers , It is very dear to me , now. She taught me how to sew on my tenth birthday and I have used it more times than I could ever recall. It is a very useful talent to use in life. So I thought that I could teach you today , since you are ten years young now. And we will celebrate your birthday as a family when your father gets home in the afternoon. How does that sound , dear?" She explained and asked.

I nodded eagerly. I knew my mother sewn and loved doing it. I had just never seen her , she normally sewed some my father and I's clothing and buttons when I was at school. At our church there was also a sewing class on Friday mornings but I was at school. I would prefer my mother teach me anyways.

She chuckled at my eagerness. "Great , then. Your future wife will love this!" She said and then chuckled to herself again. She dug into her sewing basket and pulled out a needle , spool of thread , and a little blue button.

"Firstly , I am going to show you how to cut , knot , and thread a needle. It is simple once you learn. Then I have one of your Father's shirts here that needs a couple buttons sewn back on." She instructed.

She threaded her needle first , demonstrating , then helped me to do mine. She was right it was quite simple after a couple tries. She sewed the first button on , going inward on the front then backward to the back , then across the four holes on the button. Then with a little help from my mom , I did the next one.

After an hour or so of work , together we had finished the buttons on the shirt , and added the last couple patches to the quilt Mother had been working on for the guest bedroom. It was a large quilt , with dark blue , red , yellow , and green patches. It was thick and warm , very nice.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Around lunch Mother made a chocolate cake -my favorite- for my birthday and we iced it together. When my Father got home she placed the candles on it , lit them , and they both sang 'Happy Birthday' to me , and cut out the lights. I blew all ten out in only two breaths. I even made a wish - for God to give me a lovely wife I could help sew with one day.

After we ate cake Mother and Father sat on the sofa with me and pulled out a present each. Father's was a small , silver wrapped one. And Mother's a large box that was wrapped in dark blue paper with a red bow.

"Open mine first , son." My Father said to me with a large smile on his face.

"Now , Now I wanted him to open mine first." Mother said comically , like a child. Father laughed and said "Ladies first , of course. Where are my manners tonight , my love?"

I grabbed the large blue box in eagerness and sat on the carpet so I could open it. Once I had it open I gasped. It was the quilt. The one that we had worked on earlier together. I looked up at my mom with surprise. I ran back to my Mother , quilt and all , and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I love it! Oh , thank you!" I said repeatedly.

"Oh dear , you are so welcome. I am glad you love it. After presents we will go upstairs and tuck you in with your new quilt." She said laughing at my excited gratitude.

"Okay , mine now." Father said smiling eagerly.

He handed me his gift to me. I unwrapped it and again , gasped in surprise. It was the leather journal I picked out at the market one day when I was with him. I loved to write in my journals. I had never had a leather one , though. It was so nice and soft. I couldn't wait to use it. I ran to my Father and hugged him too.

"Thank you! How did remember? I love it! I have never had a leather one before." I said. They both laughed at me.

"Well , now your welcome , son. I'm glad you like it so much." Father replied.

After they both tucked me into bed with my new quilt , and read a bedtime story to me like they always do , I drifted into sleep. It was officially the best day ever.


End file.
